Life, Love and other nonsense
by viv-heart
Summary: AU, KidLaw (maybe LawKid as well), romance Kid is a waiter at the Baratie at day and a bartender in a gay bar at night. One evening him and Law meet. Many weird situations follow and I just am really terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**This is my first mutlichapter fanfiction so I would be very happy about advice. I'll post the first chapter now and the second in two weeks. After that one per month. Thanks a lot aerle and To0okey for prereadig and advice :)**

**One Piece is owned by Oda-sensei**

* * *

God, he hated this job. Even more than the one he had in the evening.  
Eustass Kid sighed and went to take the orders at another table. He was working at the ship-restaurant Baratie famous for its rude staff and the incredibly delicious food.  
The redhead glared at his current customers, a middle-aged man with gray hair smoking two cigars at once and his much younger four-eyes acquaintance with a black pixie cut, both wearing marine uniforms. They were obviously arguing over something but Kid didn't give a fuck. He had to take the order and he would.  
„Have you chosen?" the red-head murred with slight annoyance in his voice .  
The silver-haired man looked up to him. „A bottle of rum and number 43" he barked.  
Kid just rolled his eyes and noted the order. The customers were often just as 'friendly' as the waiters and the cooks. He looked at the woman still staring in the menu. Seriously, how long did it take to choose something?  
Not as if he could talk from actual experience. He hasn't been eating out for like... about 7-8 years? To be honest, he as most of the waiters lived from the Baratie's leftovers. Not that anybody complained to be able to eat the city's best food on a daily basis and for free.  
Okay, the bitch should seriously hurry up, Kid thought. He didn't have all day.  
„Oi, Mademoiselle, have you chosen something or do you just want to stare a fucking hole into the menu?" the redhead couldn't help himself.  
And there came the foot straight into his side. „How do you dare to talk to a beautiful lady like that, you brute?!" a blonde man with a curly brow yelled at him.  
„Fuck off Sanji. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen anyway?!"  
The entire restaurant was watching them. Pff, some of them came just to watch things like this scene.  
„Um.. Mister..."  
Kid's attention flew straight back to the two people sitting at the table.  
The man was seriously face-palming while the girl was bright red stuttering something about number 12 and a cup of tea.  
The red-haired waiter just stared at her for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Ah, right. He wrote the numbers down and left without a word. This went on for another half an hour.

Finally, it was time for the short smoke break. Kid almost cried tears of joy. Since it was Friday evening the restaurant was full of people, some even waiting outside for free seats and that meant that the waiters were running around like mad and occasionally screaming at each other and the guests.

After two cigarets and with enough nicotine in his blood for at least another 2 hours of that madness, it was about 8 in the evening, Kid returned to the building.  
„Eustass, take the menus to table 11 and don't be rude to the lady!"  
Seriously, what the actual fuck was one of Baratie's best cooks doing out of the kitchen at their rush-hour?!  
The redhead didn't get it but didn't say a word, because the blond was already arguing with another of the waiters, an green-haired punk called Zoro. Since they were constantly at each others throats it was a miracle that they haven't broken a table yet. Through it would certainly change after Zoro would have some drinks later in the evening. So much was sure.  
„Table 11..." Kid murred. After a short look at the direction of the table the redhead grabbed two menus and slammed them on the table at the same moment he arrived.  
Another couple. What the hell was wrong with this day?  
The young tanned man took the menu from the table where it was placed by Kid just seconds ago looking absolutely unimpressed, rather bored.  
The waiter had to admit he was attractive. Very attractive. Just his type. But he was there with a woman, most likely his girlfriend and that meant that he certainly wasn't gay.  
He stared at her. The girl with fucking weird pink hair was shoving the bread sticks the Baratie served as a kind of starter in her mouth in the most disgusting manner Kid could've imagined. Gross.  
After witnessing this, Eustass didn't need to be told twice that table 7 wanted to pay. He left immediately.

Law felt like vomiting, through he didn't know if it was due to the terrible manners of his acquaintance, a certain Jewelry Bonney who he wouldn't meet again at free will anytime soon, or the hated bread sticks she was eating. Probably both. The young man shivered.  
His friends would have to pay for this. But that had to wait.  
Where the fuck did the idiot of a waiter go? Law didn't want to spend more time than he necessarily had to in this troublesome situation.  
Hm, that moron of a redhead serving them had a nice ass. Maybe the situation wasn't that bad. His date didn't pay him any attention so he could at least entertain himself by checking out asses. The greenhaired's one was pretty sexy too.  
Law smirked. Actually this restaurant could keep up with any model agency.  
„..falgar! Trafalgar Law! Listen to me!" a female voice shrieked louder than necessary.  
The man looked at his acquaintance. Luckily she had finished the bread what meant that he wouldn't have to witness her eating until the food was served, but unfortunately the girl was demanding his attention.  
Law almost prayed for the hot redhead waiter to reappear and take they order. He did choose his meal rather quickly and was now extremely bored, since all the waiters somehow disappeared. That was weird.  
There was a pounding at the back of his head. Great, Law thought, now I even have a fucking headache and Bonney just doesn't shut up. Where exactly did Penguin see the similarity between the two of us?!  
Shit, he needed to go home. But standing up and simply leaving wasn't an option.  
"If you want to sleep, leave. We have enough guests waiting for a free table!" a gruff voice snapped back to reality.  
The young man looked up and took in the image of the redhead's face. He didn't bother to pay attention to it before, since he was too occupied with ignoring Bonney.  
Law cursed mentally. He should have noticed the dark lipstick and black eyeliner earlier. Damn, the waiter had something really fascinating about him.  
"Hurry up idiot or I'll leave! The other customers are waiting!" The same voice reminded him of the reality even harsher than before.  
"Whiskey and... " wait, what did he want to order. Fuck. Something was terribly wrong with him today! "..Number 20" Law had no idea what that was, but it didn't matter anyway. The Baratie made everything taste like fucking ambrosia anyway.  
The attractive redhead looked at him one last time and left.  
Fortunately one of the good things about the Baratie was that you didn't have to wait for the food for too long even in the extremely busy evenings. The staff may 've been rude as hell but they were extremely efficient and skilled. Law's food arrived after 30 minutes of forced conversation with Bonney which consisted mostly of her bitching about how long the cooks need to prepare the food. What a bitch!  
The plate placed before the tanned man contained a large amount of spaghetti with tomato sauce and fish or something. Law couldn't tell. Apparently his food was not that interesting compared to what was going on in front of him...

Kid cursed.

Even trough Zoro helped him carrying they had to go twice to bring all the food the pink haired bitch ordered. Seriously, how the actual fuck was she going to eat all of it?

The redhead almost dropped everything when he approached the table for the second time.  
The pink-haired girl, a monster in his opinion, has finished about the half of the stuff Zoro and him brought her not even five minutes ago.  
Seriously, how was it possible to eat seven meals in such a short time?! Not even Ace, another waiter at the Baratie who rather inhaled the food than ate it, managed that.

"Stop spacing off and move your sorry ass!"  
What? Kid was once again completely speechless. Why did Sanji talk to him suddenly instead of immediately kicking him?  
Just than the redhead realized that he was still holding eight plates. Now it made sense. Nobody would like to waste such amounts of food, especially not that damn cook with his 'If you throw away food I'll kick the shit out of you'-policy.

After placing everything on the table Eustass Kid literally disappeared from the table.  
Anybody sane who ever had the 'pleasure' to see that pink haired girl eating would have done the same. At least in his opinion.  
He seriously pitied her hot acquaintance since it became more and more obvious that they were indeed not dating. He looked at her with pure disgust, the smirk he had before completely vanished.

Kid considered himself extremely lucky since he had to deal with the man while paying and not with her. At least he thought so.  
They have been in the restaurant for less than two hours but the pink haired chick has already ended up on his black list, right next to his father and Akainu. Everybody in the restaurant hated the marine since the thing he had done to Ace.

"You shitty redhead! You did invent that sum!" the crazy chick yelled at Kid. "  
"Shut up, bitch! You've eaten more than a fucking army! What the hell did you expect?!" as expected from every staff member Kid yelled back.  
It was a miracle that Sanji haven't killed him yet, but that was only due to him being occupied in the kitchen right now.  
Kid hated females. Not all, but at least most of them.  
"You...you..!" A plate was smashed in his face before the attractive dark man could stop her.  
The redhead shrieked. Through more from surprise than from actual pain.  
But let's be honest: getting a plate in your face isn't the most pleasant feeling. A thin strain of blood came down Kid's face.  
Like this, his eyes seemed golden and he looked as if he would murder somebody in the near future.  
Seeing this change in attitude, the woman shivered.

"Mister... I'll pay for the food and the plate. Don't mind her anymore please." A pleasant deep voice came from the side.  
Kid looked down just to see the young man whom he was watching before so closely. The redhead didn't say a word and took the money the man offered him.  
"Keep the change." With this the man with the nice caramel skin smiled and left.  
Both, the pink haired girl and Kid looking after him speechless.  
After several seconds, the girl came over the shock and run out of the restaurant at an unexpected speed.  
Kid signed, what a day...

TBC

* * *

**AN: I would really appreciate reviews. And thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! The second chapter is out! And guess why now? Right! It's Kid's birthday tomorrow! So happy birthday dear Eustass Kid ^_^ Await a one shot tomorrow as well.**

**I hope there aren't any logical mistakes in this and please tell me if the names of the bars are messed up, since I changed them a lot.**

**By the way: I am looking for a beta, so if somebody should be interested, please message me here or on tumblr. **

**Please enjoy :)**

**PS: One Piece still belongs to Oda-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally over! Kid haven't had such a shitty day at the restaurant in a long time. And now he even had to go to his second job as he worked at the Pirate Bay, one of the city's few gay bars (or rather a club, but gay club sounds weird), as a bartender every Friday and Saturday from eleven pm to five am.

It was exhausting and he had to deal with drunks and horny perverts, but Kid needed the money if he even wanted to realize his dream of owning a garage.

Eustass needed about fifteen minutes to walk from the Baratie to the gay bar. He never took his bike, a beautiful red Kawasaki zx-12R which has risen from the dead thanks to his mechanics skills after he bought it as a piece of trash, since he always consumed more than enough alcohol during the night.

Sure, getting him seriously drunk was an impossible task, but everybody would be tired after over twelve hours of work. Kid just didn't want to risk his life for something this stupid.

His landlord drove him and his colleagues who lived at the man's house as well, home most of the time anyway. It was on his way from the docs, or at least he said so. Through everybody knew that he just wanted to make sure nothing happened to one of his tenants.

"Evening" Kid murred as he entered the bar. More than ten curious heads shot in his direction. "Huh, somebody is in a bad mood today." one of the older okama-bartenders called Izou teased.

"Shut up!"

"My, my! Here, have a drink and calm down." answered Izou while pouring a glass of Cuba Libre. A smile flashed over his red-painted lips standing out on the pale face. "I am sure all of us agree that this is more than enough regarding the fact you have to work all night" he added after seeing the deadly look on the others face.

Kid rolled his eyes but took the glass anyway. He couldn't win against the geisha-guy even if he tried. And he had tried. "Thanks" he mumbled.

The evening started as usual: the first clubbers arrived shortly after Pirate Bay opened it's gates, most of them still sober.

Around midnight the club was already more than full.

Well, it was really popular not only among the gays (and basically the whole LGTB community), but it was also frequently visited by all the girls tired of being molested in the city's other clubs. Sure, they could still go to The New Kama Land, where everybody caught touching a girl against her will flew out immediately, but not many wanted to deal with Emperio Ivankov, the extremely weird transvestite in charge.

One of the big pluses Pirate Bay had, were the many hot employes. Some of them were bi, others trans but most gay.

Kid took a look around and grinned.

From the older security guy Benn Beckmann, who did this job just to have some fun and entertained everybody with his sassy remarks, over his young exotic colleague Chaka and Brook, the thin Afro-American DJ with the hugest afro you could imagine, to the okama Izou, who was an Asian beauty, all were very attractive. Through each on of them in a different way. And this implied to all the other staff-members as well.

The redhead smirked again as he saw Chaka talk to a smaller blonde with gothic make-up, known as Pell. Everybody working in the Pirate Bay knew they were a thing, but the two would never admit that.

"One 20th century."

Ah yeah, Kid remembered he was still at work. He looked to the direction the voice came from.

The glass he has just grabbed slipped and fell down breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. The reason was obviously the shock from who was the customer.

Kid felt as if the slim man with the dark hair and skin followed him around. Yes, it was the attractive male whom he served at the Baratie and who's friend or whatever she was threw a plate at him.

The guy smirked at Kid, but then his face got serious.

"I am seriously sorry about earlier. Nobody could know that Bonney would get so..., let's call it wild. " The smirk reappeared on the mans face as fast as it has disappeared just before.

"'t's alright." Kid answered while adding chocolate liqueur to the mass of gin and Kina Lillet into the cocktail shaker.

"Is this your first time at the Pirate Bay?" he asked while finishing the preparations by adding lemon juice and closing the shaker. "I haven't seen you before and you don't seem to know anybody." the redhead continued while shaking the shit out of the cocktail. "

The other man sat down on one of the bar-stools opposing Kid.

He smirked again. "Well, you are right. It's my first time here."

He looked so tired out of the sudden. Eustass rose one of his nonexistent eyebrows and stared at the strange man. He was moody as hell. So much was sure.

He filled the cocktail into a glass and placed it on the counter.

The man looked down on it, reaching into the pocket of his pants and giving Kid a card and some bucks.

The Pirate Bay has established a credit system, where you could buy a charged card with a number when you entered and use it as a regular instead of paying the usual entry. Basically, you could be a 'premium member' at the gay bar and it had many advantages. Through you had to tip the bartenders separately if you wanted to do it. Still, this way there was no need to carry huge sums around and it was easier to control the expenses and with them the drinking. Since the club didn't want to deal with alcohol poisoning and other shit it was an ideal solution.

The redhead sighed and started picking up the glass lying on the floor.

"Oooh, the great Eustass 'Captain' Kid isn't here today? What a pity!" a female voice sang happily.

"Fuck you!" the said man hit his head on the counter while standing up. "What do you want?" he barked at her.

"Do you always treat your customers like this? It's a wonder they haven't fired you yet." was the answer from the ginger girl smiling at him in a way that meant nothing good as he learned long ago. "Shut up, Nami! I've told you that I can't change the prices so get lost."

Kid knew that the woman went her round and tried to talk all the bartenders into lowering the prices, but since no of them was interested in her it was a real challenge for the girl. She always somehow succeeded, through Kid didn't give in very often. Just when he needed a favor from the management student. Fortunately, that wasn't the case very often.

Nami gave Kid a deadly glare, but than as if suddenly realizing something she sing-sang some words which were immediately dismissed by the man as they came very close to "Have fun~"

Law had to do his best to not laugh aloud. The red-haired man was truly amusing. They have met just today and not even talked except of the usual customer-waiter crap, but he has already seem about ten different facial expressions from the other.

"What's so funny?" the large pale man looked at him after serving a couple of customers.

Instead of answering properly, Trafalgar just ordered another drink.

"What's your name?" He asked after a while. That earned him an extremely suspicious look.

"Are you even gay?" came an unexpected answer. "Or are you just here because your date was a failure and you are so desperately underfucked?"

Law choked. "You are really straight forward." He couldn't help but sound cocky. "Do you sincerely believe somebody with my looks would ever have the problem?"

"I saw the chick, remember?"

What the fuck was the bartender thinking?! Through he had to admit that the bright, somehow evil grin suited the pale man.

"I am gay. So what's your name?"

After serving a group of giggling girls, the redhead returned to Law. "Eustass Kid."

"I'm Law." he smiled.

The redhead wanted to ask for his second or first name or whatever was missing as well, but was interrupted by a storm of customers waiting to be served. In between he did refill Law's Rum-glass a few times as the said man has put it on the counter.

As it was already about 3 in the morning, the people got more and more to drink either to prevent dehydration or to get more drunk.

Law could see the frustration in the eyes of the man behind the counter. It was so obvious that he would rather talk to him than be the object of some old man's interest. The girls seemed to be even worse, as they were almost the bartender's own fan-club.

One was especially bad. Law gave the small red haired girl a deadly glare. She should stop bending over the counter and touching Kid's abs, perfectly visible under his white dress-shirt, with sparkles in her eyes! He would have no interest in her anyway! He was gay! And interested in him! Mister Eustass has checked him out! Not any random fangirl!

Law had to get a hold on the counter. Fuck, everything was spinning around. He didn't have that much to drink yet, did he?

The thought's he had came from it too, right? Right? Shit, he didn't fall for people that quickly. Thinking about it, he never fell for somebody before. It had to be the alcohol. It had to.

Seriously, the girls annoyed the hell out of him. Kid was just happy that he always got a nice tip from them.

Yeah, the Pirate Bay had it's own weird rules, but all of them made the employees' lives easier.

The pale man went over to his customer who was spacing off.

He cleared his throat and waited for a reaction, which didn't come. "Hello? Somebody there?" he asked full of doubts. How much did the man drink anyway? Thanks to the other customers who distracted him, he couldn't tell. It wasn't his business anyway.

Eustass felt like mimicking the quarrels Sanji and Zoro had at the restaurant, but he wasn't able to think of a proper insult. The guy's look was flawless and he didn't know the man well enough to come up with something fitting to his character. Hell, he basically didn't know Law. They were strangers!

Kid shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Mister Eustass? I am sure you should not be spacing off at work. And a glass of rum, please."

The answer was a glare but the bartender did what he had to.

"So why are you sitting at the bar the whole night, Law? And stop calling me Mister. It is weird."

He got a smirk as a response. "As you wish, Eustass-ya" The redhead shivered. The smaller male could sound very sultry if he wanted. And he indeed did, as it seemed.

Kid didn't want to imagine what would happen if that voice would start talking to him dirty. Shit, he would be hard in no time if he didn't get his mind of the images of Law and himself popping up in his head. He wasn't one for one-night-stands.

"I just wanted to get wasted." Law started giggling. Kid was sure the other was drunk but didn't manage to fulfill his plan. At least not yet and it was almost four in the morning. The club was getting emptier by any minute.

Eustass Kid shook his head. A wide smile was on his lips as he placed the glass with rum before Law.

"I assume you have a pretty good reason to do so?" he asked the man sitting before him.

Law emptied the glass in one go. He looked thoughtful.

"As I've already told you, I am gay. But my friends don't know. It could get me into trouble and I might have to leave the university. I am a studying medicine." He giggled again, wiping some tears from the corners of his eyes as he turned back to serious. Kid listened full of interest. "I am so tired of it. Not being able to show interest in people I like. To lie constantly. I am even going to dates with random chicks they arrange for me! That's why I decided to come here after the date. They won't know. They won't even suspect anything." Law looked up to the tall pale man behind the counter. He had no idea why he was telling the stranger all this. But he saw something in the others eyes. It was something very warm. The man understood him. Law smiled softly.

Kid blushed slightly, thanking whatever gods there may be that there was not much light in the gay bar.

Law demanded another two glasses while Kid served the last customers of the night.

It was quarter to five and the Pirate Bay was basically empty. With one exception. Law was still sitting on the bar-stool opposing Kid and smiling at him.

"We are closing. Would you please leave?" A man with brown hair in a weird hairstyle, reminding Law of Elvis Presley approached the two of them, who were eagerly discussing what alcohol was the best till now. Kid insisted on Rum while Law declared Whiskey to be better. As Kid asked why the hell Law was drinking rum all night when whiskey was so much better, he told him that rum was better for getting wasted while you enjoyed whiskey.

Law looked at the man and started giggling uncontrollably. Kid had a fair idea why, since Thatch's hair was indeed not usual.

The dark male tried to stand up. Everything was spinning. Again. Fuck. He felt his knees giving in. Law tried to get a hold on the bar, but was too slow. Instead he felt two warm strong arms catching him. He didn't need to look up to know that it was his red-haired conversation partner, Eustass Kid, who has prevented him for falling down.

As he finally stood more or less firmly on the ground a geisha came to their small group consisting of him, Mister Eustass who was still supporting him and the guy with the weird hairdo.

"Kid, take him home. Thatch and I will take care of everything." The guy said.

Even before the red haired man could open his mouth, Izou continued. "If you believe I haven't seen him sitting there and talking to you the whole night you are terribly wrong, Kid." He smirked. "I know everything, remember?"

Seriously, the okama was creepy sometimes, but he reminded himself of not arguing with him.

"Sit down again and wait for a second. I will be right back. Just have to grab my things." he said to Law while helping him sit on the bar-stool again and than disappeared in a door next to the bar.

He reappeared wearing a black leather jacket over his white dress-shirt.

Law's eyes grew wide. The man looked so hot.

"Let's go!" With this Kid grabbed Law's arm and they started walking towards the exit. The smaller male was really happy that he had put on his jacket the geisha has brought to him while he sat there.

It was really cold outside as the uneven pair stepped into the dark alleys.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for readind and please leave a review :)**

**Have a nice day everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. **

**Please tell me if it has sense to continue this.**

**Thank you for these who reviewed and a special thanks and a hug to Aerle for betaing this mess.**

**AN: Luffy & Usopp are both about 10 years old. I hope nobody has a problem with that. The other ages work quite well as they are in the anime/manga.**

**PS: Unfortunately I still don't own One Piece. And stealing Kid or Law would be too much trouble. They are both too big to hide. So One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

* * *

"Law, where do you-" Kid's question was interrupted by the smaller man skipping out of his arms and bowing down to empty his stomach. The redhead sighed. He tried to help the drunk by supporting his head and patting his back gently.  
After several seconds Law finally managed to get his stomach under control again and cleaned his mouth with a tissue he found in his pocket.  
Kid looked at the dark skinned man, who was clearly really tired. The bags under his eyes were huge.  
He stepped closer to him and reached out to put the man's arm over his shoulder gently.  
"My place is nearby. You can stay when you want to and sober up," he whispered.  
Law gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Eustass-ya."  
They walked the ten minutes to Thousand Sunny, the complex where Kid lived, owned by a married couple everybody addressed just by their first names, Robin and Franky, without any further interruption. Kid unlocked the door and helped Law into the house.  
When their entered the elevator just opened and Sanji stepped out. He didn't say a word as he saw the two men in front of him, but made a show of giving Kid a weird look.  
The redhead blinked and got Law into the lift. The smaller man had obviously trouble keeping his eyes open and didn't mind anything happening around him. The waiter couldn't decide if it was good or bad in this situation.  
The fact that Law was a bit smaller and much lighter than Kid made the process of bringing him into the redhead's small flat a lot easier. But taking off his shoes was not as a simple task. It ended with Kid tossing Law, who was still wearing his shoes, over his shoulder and carrying him to his bed.  
In the moment of surprise created by throwing the black haired man down, Kid grabbed both his shoes and pulled them off in one movement.  
He wanted to bring them to the door, but was stopped by something, or rather someone, pulling on his white dress-shirt that was peeking out from under his leather-jacket.  
Kid turned around just to be jumped by the drunk man he has brought home.

He fell straight on his ass.

"Eustass-ya~ sleep with me~"  
Kid needed to control himself after the words the tanned man who was currently sitting on top of him just sing-sang.  
"Nah, I am going to sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." Kid knew that the tanned male meant something different, but he really didn't feel like dealing with it now. Usually it would be a very, very appealing suggestion, but not now. He was just fucking tired and had to work in the evening on top of that. And Law was drunk. Apparently very drunk. Kid really didn't need any trouble because of sex. He had had some very unpleasant encounters because of that in the past.  
"I didn't mean that…" Law leaned closer, making Kid roll his eyes while he concentrated on his breathing. "Have sex with me!"  
"In your dreams maybe. You are way too drunk to fuck."  
The redhead tossed the smaller man over his shoulder once again while standing up. He was really fast for somebody his size and build. Through the knowledge of various material arts was quite useful as well. This time Law was lied down on the bed kinda gently compared to before. Kid managed to pull the blankets away from under his guest. He needed them to cover Law up.  
He was lucky as the drunk man closed his eyes the moment the fabric fell over his body. Soon, only steady breathing followed.  
Kid smiled and left for the living room. He slept on the sofa regularly since it was more comfortable in his opinion anyway. But nobody needed to know that.

Law opened his eyes abruptly. He had an extreme headache, or rather hangover. He wanted to close his eyes again but then he realized that he didn't know where he was. The man did not recognize the room. But he was fully clothed, except for his shoes and could smell coffee. That was always a good sign.  
He stood up slowly, leaving the warm bed unwillingly. Law wondered who had taken him home. The only person he remembered talking to, was the hot redhead Eustass Kid. Did he…?  
There was only one way to find out and the dark skinned man proceeded to the door and opened it slowly, peeking out of the door.  
"Good morning, sunshine. Do you feel as shitty as you look?"  
Law wanted to punch the idiot redhead, who was currently looking up to him from where he was lying on the couch holding a book, but that would be a rather bad start of the day. So instead of starting a fight he put on his trademark smirk and stepped out of the room. "Since I haven't come across a mirror yet I can't tell if I look as fabulous as I feel."  
Kid snorted as he sat up and put the book on the small coffee table next to the couch. Law didn't manage to see what kind of book it was and it pissed him off to no extent since he fucking loved books.  
"The bathroom is the door next to you. You should at least wash away the strains your yesterday's make-up created. You look like a panda with them. There is some stuff you can use, like the crème and tissues. Afterwards we can talk about coffee and breakfast. Got it?"  
Law hated to be ordered around but if it meant to get his favourite drink he decided to play along. As he stepped to the mirror the dark skinned man understood what the redhead has been talking about. He looked horrible indeed. With this thought he reached out for the first thing that looked like it could be used for make-up-removal.

In the meantime Kid decided to set up the water for coffee. He didn't bother to prepare some breakfast as his previous tries to guess what people liked to eat took all a horrible end. Somehow he always managed to pick up vegetarians, vegans or followers of these new weird eating programs and offended them by accident. (At least the majority. Some deserved it.)  
It didn't take long for Law to step into the kitchen. One could see curiosity in his eyes. For Kid, there was something child-like about the man, but he couldn't tell what. It didn't last long though. As the dark skinned man before him saw the clock his eyes went wide in surprise and than his face was the emotionless mask from the former evening again.  
"Sugar and milk?" the redhead asked as he begun to put some coffee powder to the still empty mug next to his own he has filled with chocolate powder before. He just didn't like the bitter taste of coffee.  
"Just sugar, please."  
Kid had the feeling that Law tried to look confident, but couldn't help to think that the situation had to be really awkward for his guest as he invited him to sit down at the table. Soon he followed with the two by now full mugs and placed one in front of Law before he sat down, placing the sugar-bowl in front of the man.  
The redhead studied the tattoos on the smaller man's hands while the other put about a spoon of the sugar into his coffee and started to stir it. The word 'Death' was written over his knuckles and Kid could only wonder why somebody would choose to get such a tattoo.  
Absentminded he took the sugar-bowl and practically tossed half of it's content into his mug. Law's eyes widened at that. He didn't know the man sitting in front of him at all, but the picture he got was a very unusual one.  
"So, wanna have some breakfast or something? What do you eat?" Kid asked out of the blue)  
Law couldn't help but stare at him in surprise. He was really getting something to eat? He didn't believe it as the man has suggested it the first time, but now there was no way for it to be a joke.  
"Um… everything is fine with me. Well… except bread," he said watching the redhead carefully.  
"So, you don't like bread? That's pretty weird. But nothing compared to what I've seen before…" Kid smirked. "Let's see…" He stood up and closed the distance to the fridge with one big step. "I am sure I have some cereals and eggs, vegetable and fruits. And old pizza…" the redhead stated in a slightly excusing tone as he peeked inside the fridge. "I am sorry-"  
"There is no need to excuse yourself, Eustass-ya. I am an intruder after all," Law interrupted.  
Kid only shook his head, not knowing how to explain himself. "Well, I guess it is an old habit I got from my grandmother…" he sighed finally. "So, what do you want to eat?"  
"Cereals are just fine, if it isn't too much trouble for you," the tanned male answered with a sly grin, looking like a cat. Or rather like a raccoon? Kid decided it didn't matter as he fished out a bowl from one of the cupboards together with some chocolate muesli, a spoon and milk from the fridge.  
"What about you?" Law asked awkwardly as he saw only one bowl being pulled out. Somehow, the question made Kid disappear for a brief moment, leaving an irritated Law behind. Luckily, before the tanned man could come up with depressing explanations, the redhead reappeared, a plate with a half eaten marmelade-toast on it.  
"I have forgotten about it because of the book. Thank you for reminding me," Kid explained after realizing that Law was staring at him.  
"May I ask which book was interesting enough to make you forget about everything else?" the tanned man asked while filling his bowl with the muesli and milk.  
"Lectures on Quantum Mechanics," Kid replied with full mouth.  
The answer, unexpected as it was, made Law choke on his current mouth-full of muesli.  
"Got a problem with that?" the redhead asked slowly, putting his almost finished toast back on the plate.  
Law just shook his head, trying to breath again. After some final gasps of air, he finally managed to speak again. "I didn't want to offend you, but who the hell reads something like that the first thing in the morning? In the evening, sure, but not that early."  
The statement must have been somehow funny as Kid let out a low, deep chuckle. "You sure are not a morning person, are you, Law? That reminds me, what is your last name?"  
"Trafalgar." Law took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "But don't change the topic. Do you study physics or something?"  
The second the question left his mouth, Law regretted asking it as Kid's features tensed visibly. He was about to apologize like the polite guy he pretended to be, but was stopped before he could even open his mouth by Kid's answer. "No. Can't fucking afford it and to be honest it would be a waste of time. They can't teach my anything useful anyway." Through the reply may have seen half-hearted, a deep grudge could be sensed underneath.  
Law's curiosity was killing him, but the fear of being fully rejected by the redhead was bigger. So instead of asking questions, the tanned man continued eating his, by now soggy, cereals.  
"You know, owning a garage has always been my dream. That's why I have two jobs and shit," Kid continued after a way too long awkward silence.  
"So you are interested in physics and mechanics in general?" Law asked, pushing the empty bowl a bit away.  
Kid nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I've always loved them. How about you?"  
"As I've already said, I am a medicine student and to be honest, it is my greatest passion in life. My dream." He paused. "And I don't want to lose it. No matter what."  
It was weird, but Kid felt as they've come to a mutual understanding beyond the level of comprehension. He liked Law, and he knew it. Not only on the sexual level, since the man was hot as hell, but on a platonic as well. The redhead realized, he wanted to be friends with this weird man sitting in front of him. Friends, if not more. After all it didn't happen often that he met somebody whom he didn't want to punch straight into the face right away. For that person to be interesting as well happened even less often.  
The two men continued talking, and arguing for that matter, for another two hours. They had a lot in common, through even more differences. Kid was the summer while Law was the winter, the day and the night, the impulsive optimist and the calm realist.  
Loud knocks destroyed the peaceful atmosphere, well, if you can call arguing over political issues peaceful, and forced Kid to get to the door and check on whoever was standing behind it. The redhead stared at the blue-haired girl in front of him full of surprise. Her body was full of black stains, as if from coals or something.  
"Kid-" She started coughing.  
The sound attracted Law, who was always the first to come if any signs of illnesses appeared, with a glass of water.  
The girl drank it eagerly while Kid looked confused.  
"What the fuck is wrong, Vivi? It doesn't look like you to storm into my room like a mess."  
The girl, Vivi, took a last harsh breath before explaining. "Luffy decided that it was a good idea to mess with the boiler and he put some alcohol inside it instead of water."  
Kid paled visibly. "How-"  
"He has watched Franky change it in the past and Usopp helped him… They even managed to set it on strongest power and it kinda… exploded."  
Law was caught speechless with the whole scenario.

Kid, in the meantime, broke into an never-ending stream of curses.

The med-student was more than worried as the words "not again" left the redhead's lips. What the heck was wrong here?  
"Let me guess, Franky has to stay at the decks? And I have to take care of the problem?" Kid asked finally calming down a bit.  
Vivi only nodded, making the redhead roll his eyes. But he didn't complain. Instead he turned to Law, scowling. "Wanna stay or wanna go? This shit will take a while."  
The tan man didn't need long to decide. "Leaving seems to be the better option, as I don't want to disturb your work." The smile returned to his face. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Eustass-ya," he added, reaching for his jacket.  
The three of them took the way down together, while Vivi explained something about a man called Ace watching Luffy and Usopp and falling asleep on them. Another quite usual occurrence as Law had the pleasure to learn.  
They parted at the main entry with many awkward looks and gestures.  
"I hope for an early encounter, Eustass-ya. It was a pleasure, Miss Vivi." With these words, Law left, leaving an irritated Eustass Kid behind with a giggling Vivi.

TBC

* * *

**Please review & have a nice day!**


End file.
